


A shattered knights guilded Rose.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Forced, Futa on Male, Futadom, Rape, comission, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune goes undercover on a mission to infiltrate the Fang, at a seedy strip club, leaving his girlfriend Ruby behind. It's a routine mission, little to no ris, that is until a secret admirer and a pair of busty Milfs with a little extra get involved...





	A shattered knights guilded Rose.

"Jaune you _don't_ need to do this!"

Ruby said naked worry on her face along with a deep red blush as Jaune sighed.

"Yes, I do Ruby. It's me or _you."_

"But I drew the short straw! I should go in disguise!"

"And let my girlfriend walk into a club full of perverts alone? Um no."

"But Jaune you look like!"

"A stripper Ruby we are sneaking into a strip club for the white fang. I know what I am doing."

"Then why!? I drew the short straw I don't want you do do this!"

The reaper pouted in the dim grim alley of the back of Juniors after-hours club as Jaune sighed as Techno music blared.

"Ruby I will be fine."

"And if you are not!"

"I _will_ be fine."

"And if you are not?"

"Then I die. SImple."

Jaune said flashing Ruby a trademark self-deprecating smile repeating the action as soon as he did it as Ruby's face flashed with a rare amount of anger.

"Don't say that! I don't want you to die you, idiot!"

Ruby shouted punching Jaune full force in his bare chest, her small fist making a dull fleshy thud! Fill the air as Jaune smirked at her.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"IT was supposed to knock some sense into you! You matter Jaune! Not just to me... please don't say that again... it makes me feel bad..."

Ruby said her silver eyes downcast as Jaune frowned putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby don't be sad."

"Then don't say bad things about you!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry it's just... I want to protect you and being a stripper in a place like this is dangerous and-

"So what jaune? I am a huntress danger is my middle name why would I care about that now?"

"Ruby this is different. This is serious."

Jaune said making Ruby frown, her small lips curling into an adorable pout as she stomped her combat boot once.

"So what? Hos is sneaking into a club-

"A _strip club."_

Jaune corrected as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"A strip club any more dangerous than fighting Grimm? How is that? It's full of civilians most of who don't even have their aura unlocked!"

Ruby pouted as Jaune frowned. He did not want to have to tell Ruby that she was in another type of danger and if Ruby without her weapon was taken down my any strange guy in this place? Jaune would not even think about that.

"Ruby this is dangerous and not in the normal way and that's why I need to do it. Plus don't' forget I'm dressed for the job! So I'm the ideal man to send in!"

Jaune said striking a heroic pose as Ruby smirked.

"You could say that."

Ruby said taking a moment to appreciate the view in front of her.

Jaune was standing in the dull dank alley dressed in a very revealing outfit.

He had on a bright red mini skirt that barely fitted around his wide firm hips. He wore a tight! Blood red G string thong that rode up high on his wonderfully toned ass that made Ruby's face turn mad red upon seeing it.

His wide well-muscled chest that could shred meet was covered by a thin red bra that covered absolutely nothing showing off his impressive row after row of abs and toned pecs. His nipples were rock hard in the cold alley and poke at Ruby like large pink nubs making her normal knees go weak as she gulped down the sight of her knockout boyfriend.

"See something you like?"

Jaune asked teasing Ruby making her flush.

"What?! NO! I just!"

Ruby stuttered her cheeks beat red and normal knees shaking so hard that they threatened to fall off her normal legs.

"Ruby it's ok I know I look _good."_

Jaune said flexing his impressive bicep making Ruby want to pass out as she felt a warm feeling flow from her chest to her crotch as she covered her face with her cloak.

"I... I'm sorry I'm a bad girlfriend."

Ruby suddenly said looking down tear in her eyes as Jaune felt like he had been stabbed in his chest.

"What!? Why would you say that Ruby!? You are the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for!"

"I... no, I'm not... I know you want more from me..."

"More what do you mean?"

"I know you want to have sex."

Ruby said bluntly her face taking on another blush as Jaune gulped.

"I do."

Jaune said an Arc never told a lie and denying the issue would do him no favors.

"I... I want to! I want to have my first time with you but I'm scared..."

Ruby said her body shaking like a leaf in the wind as Jaune wrapped her in a tight hug,  pressing his bare naked chest to her face making her gasp and freeze in shock.

"Jaune?!  What are you doing?!"

"Ruby. I want to have sex with you but I won't force you. I won't do anything to you without your permission. If you are not ready then you are not ready."

Jaune said as Ruby blushed and let out a long smile.

"Thanks... I know Yang and Weiss come onto you hard even if they know we are dating! _Really!_ What's wrong with them?! I told them you are mine but they still try to steal! Why I-

"Calm down Ruby. You are the only one for me ok? No one is taking me from you and I"m not going to pressure you. When you are ready you are ready and before that? Let's just let things be natural? I'm saving myself for you."

"Jaune... I love you!"

Ruby said leaping up plain a quick kiss on his lips as Jaune grinned.

"Love you to now get going. I'll meet up with the rest of you later. I got a job to do and an ass to shake!"

Jaune said as Ruby smiled as he walked into the club for better or for worse head help up high to meet his destiny.

* * *

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Wave those papers and clap those hands! As our nest hit takes the stage! Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for our news smash hit Goldilocks!"_

The club announcer said as Jaune wanted to die.

_"Goldilocks over here!"_

A voice said as Jaune smiled, the dull white fang mask thankfully covering his face making it so that no one here could see his true identity. Thank out for minor miracles.

_"Shake that ass Goldilocks!"_

_" Do the splits!"_

_"You see that bulge!? He has a cock!"_

_"Take off the panties!"_

The voices from the crowd roared as Jaune wanted to die.  He was a hit, much to his great chagrin. His stage name the christened Golciols was a ht. He gyrated his hips swung on the golden poll creation a distraction or RWBY and the rest of JNPR to do their work.

As Jaune swung down he bet down with the grace of a natural dancer lifting his skirt shaking that pale ass his body was covered in sweat the club was burning!

Too many bodies in too close proximity made the room full of must swat and other bodily discharges.

Jaune beat over low keeping his cover as a stripper extending an arm to gather up a mass of tossed up lien of bills trying o keep up his stripper persona resisting the urge to vomit as he felt a wad of damp crusty bills in his hand.

" _HEY! Goldilocks!_ Get off the stage! You got bought!"

A sharp irritated voice said as Jaune looked at a girl dressed in all silver glaring at him as she stalked up to the stage.

"Bought? What do you mean I got bought?"

Jaune asked as the raven-haired green eyed beautiful woman in all white sighed rolling her sharp green eyes that reminded Jaune all too much of his partners.

"It's just what I said! Some Vip's just paid for a private dance with you! Now come on! Get the fuck off the center! You got your money now come on! You are getting paid double for this you know?"

The girls said a Jaune once feeling a cold hand fell on his back as he walked off the stage as the crowd bemoaned the loss of their precious Goldilocks Jaune let a sinking feeling this was going to be a long night...

* * *

 

"Ummm man? Where are we going?"

Jaune asked the strange aloof and downright beautiful woman in all white as she lead him down the beaten path.

"I already told you the VIP room. A couple just paid good lien for your ass so you are going to give them a private show. Oh and by the way not that you are going to be saying it for very long let alone speaking right but the name is Melanie, not mam. Calling me mam makes me sound ould don't ok?"

Melanie asked as Jaune nodded, the two made their way into the far back of the club. Far past the booming techno beats and the writhing club floor, far past the perceived back entrance of the club. Up several long rickety metal staircases that looked like they hadn't been used in decades and along a far more desolate part of the club.

"Um, Melanie? Where are we?"

Jaune asked a slight bit of trepidation in his tone as the two climbed yet another long metal staircase, leading to the top of a gantry where a massive dead bolted door with the letters V.I.P.  spray painted on them in bright red spray paint awaited them.

"Like I already told you. We are in the V.I.P. section of the club, didn't I say that before?"

The girl Melanie asked in an irritated tone as she led Jaune to the door and sighed.

"Ok here's the deal you are making a good amount of lien from this gig so just go in there and do whatever the clients ask of you ok? They promised not to do any lasting physical damage nor will they have you leave the room with any new... additions to your body so get in there and make us some  money ok?"

Mel asked in her by now usual irritated voice as Jaune froze.

"Did you say _additions?_ And why do you mean no lasting physical damage?"

Jaune asked the minor inkling of fear steadily rising as warning bells started to ring in his head.

'It's just what I said, do what they say and you get to live. Remember you are a damn stripped a man whore."

"What!? When did I become a manwhore!?"

"Since you wrote it on your resume! It clearly said you were open to selling your  apparently and I pray for your sake _not_ virgin ass to special clients now get in there!"

Melanie barked typing in a code on the door outside keypad making a sharp hissing noise filled the air as it swung open.

"Wait! Melanie there's been a mistake! I never-

"Don't care just do your job you damn slut!"

Melanie yelled gripping Jaune by his neck with a surprising amount of force and hurling him inside the room like a rag doll.

"Melanie wait!"

"Don't care! Ladies! He's all yours! Don't break the product and don't leave that big a mess ok!? I don't want a repeat of last time! We still haven't found all of her yet ok!?"

Melanie said before the door slammed shut with a loud hiss!

As Jaune paled and-

" _My,  my, my._ What do we have here?"

A calm cocky voice purred out as Jaune turned around heart beating out of his chest as-

_"Glynda?"_

Jaune thought as he saw her... Glynda Goodwitch sat staring at him with curious green eyes. The tall busty Milf of Beacon who had occupied many of Jaune's night time shower fantasies after a hot make-out session with Ruby sat on a glitzy red couch her trademark white top barely holding her massive breasts that were easily double D's if not E cup s sat her head cocked inquisitively at him as if she was seeing something that she never expected as a slim smile split her lips.

"Miss Goodwitch is in a strip club!? What the hell is she doing here!?"

Jaune thought sweat being to form on his chest as he gulped loudly and-

"Oh my, it looks like a little fly has gotten himself in over his league and has stumbled into our web Glynda."

A firm cocky voice said as Jaune turned to his head to the right nad-

"Yang?"

The voice left Jaune's mount unconsciously barely in a whisper as a woman who was a dead ringer for Yang in almost every way looked up to Jaune.

Really she was a carbon copy of Yang except with pitch black hair and blood red eyes that shined like freshly spilled blood.

"I...-

"What is your name _little fly?_ Not that it matters."

The woman with black hair who seemed to be the physical manifestation of the word edgy said as she sashayed over to Jaune.

The woman's large breast only slightly smaller that Glynda's hung heavy in her red armor chest as she walked to Jaune a predatory smirk on her lips and what looked like a bulge in her skirt?

Jaune swore he saw some type of bulge in her skirt? Like something massive was making a large _tent_ in it.

_"You are seeing things Jaune snap out of it!"_

"So little fly tell me what are you doing in this web? And why are you looking so scrumptious?"

The Yang copy asked her breast now scant inches from Jaune's face her towering form looming over his as Jaune gulped.

"Mam I-

"What? They didn't prepare you? Figures, talk about customer service am I right?"

The woman asked Jaune with a disappointed look as he cocked his head.

" _Mam?_ What do  you mean prepared?"

Jaune asked as the red woman sighed walking behind Jaune to where a dim beige cooler was resting.

"They never prepare the ones we ask for! Really! We pay them why can't the just do the minimum?"

The mystery woman asked unlocking the cooler with a harsh _click!_

"Ah! Here we got! Gotcha!"

The woman said as-

_Fisht!_

Jaune gasped as the bottom half of his mask was cut off. He didn't know what happened. One second he was wearing his mask the next the bottom half was just gon revealing his lips and lower nos to the cold air as-

"There we go, all better!"

The woman said as-

C _lick!_

Jaune screamed something large hard and _metallic_ was suddenly and brutally forced into the boy's mouth making him shout. Jaune screamed as something large metallic and oddly circular? Was jammed deep into his mouth forcing it apart as he tasted the harsh taste of mental as his mouth was forced into a large _O_ shape.

_"MPPH!"_

Jaung gagged as the hard ring-shaped object force his lips open keeping them apart and-

"Oh? You have your aura unlocked? _Interesting."_

The red woman said as she noticed a cut on the boy's cheek a scar from her sword began to heal as it glowed blue.

"Intriguing guess I'll use these instead."

She said as-

Click!

Jaune hollered as something metallic and harsh was locked around his wrists. Instanyl something hard and metallic snaped! Around them as Jaune let out a pained shriek.

Jaune felt like he had been stabbed, his body flared up and his aura cried.

He screamed falling to his knees as he felt as his very soul was being torn from his flesh.

"What's happening to me?!"

Jaune screamed out loud as it came off in a muffed _MPHHGLR!_

As he fell to his knees shaking as if a live wire was put inside of him and flipped to the high volt.

"Oh, those are aura suppressant cuffs young slut. You don't need to worry, I'm just taking a precaution to make sure you don't try any funny business when we get into the fun part, you hear me my _slutty fly?"_

The woman cooed as Jaune gagged his eyes' bulging with pain as twin hand came to his shoulders forcing Jaune onto the dingy grey floor of the V.I.P. room as-

_Whack!_

Jaune reeled as something large thick and wet slapped him in the face. Whack!

Something massive hit Jaunes' face as he his whole head snapped! To the left his vision blurred for a moment before fixing itself Jaune froze. THere in front of his face was by far without a shadow of a doubt the longest, and easily the thickest cock he had ever seen. Dangled in front of him. There hang in front of Jaune's face like a meaty pendulum of a grandfather clock was a massive potential grandmother cock, that was already over a foot long and still flaccid, with a thin dribble of thick pre-cum falling off its long bulbous tip.

_"Cock?"_

Jaune asks too stunned to make a proper sentence as the woman nodded.

"Yes, my little-lost slut. I have a cock and it's going to be very well acquainted with you by the time we are done."

The woman said and as if it was waiting for its cue the cock sprung to life. Growing from a foot and a quarter flaccid to in imposing and more than a bit intimidating two feet of solid thick girl meat who's sheer must was so pungent with pure lust that it was more than enough to send Jaune's mind spinning with desire.

"What is she-

Jaune never finished that thought as the woman took both of her strong hand gripping both sides of his face, taking his short messy blonde locks in both hands. Licking her wide lips before pulling back and jamming her two feet of cock right down the boy's tight and formerly virgin throat. Ignoring his muffled screams and pained cries as she jammed her cock all the way down his tight throat.

"Fuck me this is what I needed!"

Raven thought to moan in pleasure as her battering ram of a cock forced its way down the boy's hot tight throat. The massive infamous Branwen cock knows for breaking men and women alike forcing part the once virgins cheeks. Pulling apart his lips painfully. As his hot slick mouth parted to the superior cock inside of it. Opening up and allowing the alpha cock into its warm hot and wet embrace.

 

_"So warm!_ "

Ravne hissed as Jaune mouth as painfully force part tears formed in his blue eyes as the bulged out, a muffled scream left his throat as the futa's cock stole his oral virginity. Her dick plowing straight through this _perfect_ thin cock sucking lips stopping briefly! On its journey to stab at the back spongy part of his mouth before continuing on well down into his very throat!

Jaune gagged, his vision blurred as an actual cock was forced down his throat.

Jaune wanted to scream, to yell to shout! To fight back! But he couldn't do anything! The massive girl cock, since when did girls even have cocks!?

Forced its way past his throat filling his mouth with a thick meaty taste along with a pungent salty fluid making his vision go dim as-

"Fuck me this is a good mouth, Glynda you really need to try it out!"

Raven said finally hitting the base of her cock, Jaune's nose stopped right at the patch of black pubic hair above her cock as Glynda chuckled.

"Oh don't worry Raven, I'll be sampling his mouth sooner than you think but it's that cute bubble but that has my attention."

Glynda chuckled as Jaune moaned into the cock in his mouth his vision going dim as the air as cut off to his brain and-

Raven yanked a full half of her massive cock form Jaune's throat making the boy's mind snap back into his skull as her cock almost! Left his warm inviting wet tunnel fighting to keep her cock inside of hit his natural born cock sucking instincts kicking in as his mouth battled to keep her inside of it.

Making her grunt in exertion as Jaune's mouth fought for evet bit of her cock gripping and constricting around Rave's cock like a trained whore making her click her teeth ln lust.

"O sweet Monty!"

Raven moaned out loud as Jaune's mouth's hot moist walls slid down on her cock, slathering it up with his slick spit and wrapping it with his tongue ad his inner cheeks spasmed aroudn her dick, forcing her to battle for every inch of dick she liberated from his hot fuck hole. Raven grunted in both pleasure and annoyance as she yanked the blondes by the short clock of hair on his head and with a tremendous effort finally! Pulling halfway out as Raven undid her skirt, allowing her large melon sized balls to fall free, the twin meaty orbs dangled heavily in the air as she sighed in relief.

"There much better."

Raven purred her testicles finally free of the confines of her panties.

"Now let's start shall we?"

Rave hummed as the boy future cock sleeve of her's desperately shook his head no.

"That's what _I_ thought."

Raven said ignoring the boy's pained cries as she gripped his hair and plunged into his hot inviting throat jamming all of her cock back into his mouth at once.

_Smack!_

A sharp meaty smack! FIlled the air as Ravne's cock jammed into Jaune's mouth driving her cock deep into the hot wet inviting throat pussy of the boy slut opening in allowing Ravens cock a tight passage as he greedily sucked her cock.

_Whack!_

Raven grunted in pleasure as her melon balls whacked! Against Jaune's chin forcing the by back off her cock a bit before she gripped his head pulling him back on it impaling him fully making the boy gag fresh tears in his eyes as Raven hilted her cock into the deepest parts of his throat, and left it buried for effect.

"I needed this."

Raven purred as she took the time to relish the tight, wet inviting orifice that was currently busy inhaling her cock for dear life. Jaunes cries were blocked out as his mouth painfully stretched by an object over three times greater than it should have ever been stuffed with forced its way into his throat!

Jaune shouted his screams muffled by the monster cock inside of him, his muffled cries vibrated and pulsed around  Raven's cock making her groan in pleasure as his cries for mercy massaged her cock.

"Good boy, you're ready for a real throat fuck?"

Ravne asked as his screams and consequently the vibrations got worse as she moaned.

"Good now get ready I'm about to give you a new pussy!"

Ravne said ignoring Jaune's cries pulling her cock back and jamming it down his throat!

_Smack!_

Ravne hilted her cock and as the boy gagged a feral smirk appeared on the band lips as she pulled the blondes short messy hair as the real fucking began.

_Smack! Smack!_

For the next half hour, the room was filled with the harsh wet sounds of flesh slapping flesh compline by the steady whack! Of her balls crashing into Jaunes chin as Raven fucked the poor boys' mouth like a pussy.

_Smack! Slap! Slurp!_

Raven growled plunging her cock in and out of the boy's mouth with a reckless abandon. Slamming her cock in about of Jaune's mouth at breakneck speeds, filling the room with the harsh wet smack! Smacks! Of flesh on flesh as her two-foot monster was on a mission fucking the boy's mouth without mercy on a quest to turn the boys formerly virgin mouth although that term was still a technicality as the boy's mouth pussy had even after half an hours of brutal fucking had to lose any of its original tightness

! As every meaty _smack!_ Of flesh slapping fleas of Raven's cock sliding into an out of Jaune's mouth that handled her cock like a trained slut,  greedily swallowing her boy breaker his tongue wrapping around it on instinct slathering her up as his hot inner walls sucked greedily on her cock as it continued to plow in and out of his mouth the organ still hell-bent on turning Jaune's mouth into the world best throat pussy!

_Smack! Glurp!_

Jaune couldn't breathe, couldn't think he couldn't even move! He cried as the cock slammed into the back of his throat, hammer him like a meaty piledriver.

Raven groaned as she bent over Jaune's head gripe his short blonde hair using his messy locks as a fulcrum to keep throat fucking him.

Her hips moved in a blur of motion filling the room with harsh smacks! Of flesh on flesh. As he fucked the boy's mouth rough grunts and gaps escaped her mouth as she noticed something strange.

"Oh my, you are a little slut!"

Raven hissed as she looked down. Jaune's far to short crimson mini skirt now had a large tent in it.

Raven smirked, as the boys wet and impossibly tight throat pussy inhaled her cock like it was oxygen.

_Smack! Smack!_

"Let me help you my _slutty  fly."_

Raven cooed as she took her her sandals and begna to crush Jaune's cock.

Jaune screamed into her cock as Raven played with his eight inches of trapped cock. Her smooth feet stomping, crushing and sliding on his cock. Making jolts of pleasure fly through his dick as her smooth impossibly soft feet abused his tortured cock.

"You like that slut!?"

_Smack! Smack!_

"You like when I step on you cock!?"

_Smack! Whack._

Raven growled plunging her cock into his mouth as she crushed his own.

"You are a whore! A filthy masochist! You get off on being raped!"

Smack!

The bandit leader growled as hot tears left Jaunes face. He didn't want this! He didn't want to be raped a girl with a cock! He wanted to be with Ruby, and his team and-

"Since you like my cock so much have a treat!"

Ravne yelled as it happened. Both of their cocks twitched spasmed and throbbed.

Raven' dick erupted like a volcano. ALmost doubling in width as it began to pump load after a load of hot boiling futa cum into his mouth.

Jaune's abused throat felt like it was finally going to snap in two! As his own cock fired its load easily confined panties creaming his own cock with his own spunk making him flush with embarrassment as he was forced to gag down a gallon bandit cum as Raven sided finally blowing her load into her newest pussy.

As she yanked out her cock out of Jaune's abused mouth with a sick wet plop!

She yanked her cock out several silver long wet strands of saliva glistened in the air as Jaune choked for breath. Gasping loudly his strained mouth desperately trying to get out a plea for a break when.

_"KGLGLL!!??"_

Jaune gaged a something lifted him up as no hands touched him as he was enveloped by purple energy and tossed on the couch.

As soon as Jaune hit the couch his head landed hard on something soft and warm. Piercing green eyes looked down at him as Glynda chuckled.

"Oh, my what do we have here?"

The dean asked a-

"We have a damn pervert is what we have! Look at this little masochist pig!"

Raven laughed raucously as she walked over to the couch Glynda lived Jaune's head via her semblance as Ravne stopped on his cock crushing, and massaging it all at once as Jaune moned. Raven plopped down takin a seat giving him an impossibly pleasurable footjob. Her skilled feet felt better than his hand could feel any day as she made him moan into his gag.

"Hah! You see he gets off on this stuff! He's a total freak!"

Raven said as Glynda chucked standing up walking next to Jaune's throbbing eight-inch erection.

"Oh my, he does have a good dick. For a male."

Glynda sied walking over to Jaune undoing her skirt as-

_Whack!_

Her cock came out and Jaune pales it was soft but it dwarfed his. OVer a foot and a half long a thick! IT was over three times as thick as Jaune fully erect cock as made his look like a child's!

"Mmmm going to take me some of that ass. You done with your foot job?"

Glynda sked as Raven nodded.

"Go ahead I took his mouth which was _amazing_ by the way. Don't know where the club finds these boy sluts but I love them!"

Raven said as Glynda sighed as she aligned her now hardened almost two foot long but six-inch thick cock to Jaune's virgin ass.

The boys squealed the cuffs keeping him in place prevented him from moving as Glin like ner cock up as-

"No lube? Are you really going in dry? You sure about that, you are pretty big even for a futa."

"Well, it's up to him. What do you say, whore? Should I use some lube that you desperately need or go in dry, and treat  you like the slut you are?"

Glynda asked as the man-whore with familiar short blonde locks shook his head tears felling firm his face as she grinned.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

More frantic shaking as the whore shook his head.

"I think he said-

"Use your words slut. Say yes _or_ no."

"MGLOO!"

"I think I heard yes."

Glynda cooed as Jaunne screamed before she raised his hips aligning her cock and in one brutal thrust of her twenty inches six thick cock right up his ass as two things happened at once.

Glynda gasped. Her cock punched clean through the definitely virgin ass, breaking past his virgin rosebud sliding into his tight rosebud. Glynda gritted a little in pain at most in unimaginable pleasure.

Her massive mushroom tip shot through Jaune's tight rose like a rocket. spearing right into his inner core as his impossibly tight ass clamped down on the intruder acting like a meaty vice.

Glynda couldn't breath couldn’t think as the hottest, tightest ass she had ever popped viciously clamped down on her cock making her squeal.

"Fuck me I'm going to breed you!"

Glynda yelled as she pulled fully half of her cock out of Jaune's ass and slammed it back in with the force of a wrecking ball.

Two Jaune screamed.

A tortured scream left his lips as Glynn impaled him on her fuck stick her massive cock stretched him to the point where you could literally fist him and not hit a single wall.

_Smack! Smack!_

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as her massive cock wasted no time hammer into him like a jackhammer fill the room with hars wet smacks!

Her cantaloupe size balls slammed into his own inferior male ones wrecking and crushing them under heavy meaty whacks!

Glynda pumped Juane ass like a jack ack rabbit her his moving at near inhuman speeds as the only goal in the dean's life was to remake her student's ass into her new personal cock sleeve!

_Smack! Smack!_

Glynda showed Jaune no mercy his unlubed ass act like the divine cock sleeve he was meant to be as she fucked him hard.

_Smack! Whack!_

An inhuman bulge appeared in his gut as sher cock deformed his insides, making him wail as-

"If you are going to use that mouth at least me have some fun."

Raven said as she squatted over him and slammed her cock into his inviting mouth.

Raven slammed her cock in letting out a content sigh as she felt the familiar to wet cock sucking lips part to all over massive Branwen cock entry.

"Fuck that's the stuff still just as tight!"

Raven hissed as Jaune screams became muffled by her cock once again producing pleasure vibrations on her cock as she smiled contently relishing not only the orgasmic vibration of the boy's moist convulsing throat but how it was still virgin tight!

The mouth of her new fuck toy was still by some miracle of Oum virgin tight and it milked her cock for every inch of it that she forced into his mouth.

"Oh sweet Monty you were made to take a cock!" his squeals were muffled by her cock-

Ravne grunted as his squeals were cut off as she suddenly shoved her cock into his mouth squatting down for maxim penetration giving Jaune a perfect view of her soaking cunt and heavy balls as-

"Hear. Let me help you."

Glynda said levitating Jaune with her semblance. Allowing both futa to stand as they fucked him like a cheap whore.

"Thanks, Glynda."

"No problem.'

She said as the tow futa node lifting a now spit roasted Jaune up by nothing but thier cocks, ignoring his pained cries and relishing just how inhumanly tight this two new fucks holes were as they both gripped his hips as the fucking began.

* * *

 

Jaune was in agony.

_Smack! Whack!_

 

The harsh may smacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the air along with rough animalistic grunts, as both futas plowed their cock into Jaune tight holes. Filling him up at both ends with a rough animalistic thrust that sent his mind relating and crushed his prostate as twin meaty piston rutted him without a seconds pause.

Jaune was levitating high in the air and used as nothing but a  living fucktoy. The massive futa cocks hammed in and out of him. Making harsh wet smacking! And glurking sounds filled the air as the futa fuck sticks slammed into him, making Jaune gaged as they rearranged his insides with every meaty thrust!

Every time Glynda thrust into Jaune destroying his prostate making the boy scream in a pleasure filled agony she also speared his tight throat onto Raven's long cock that was now so far down his throat that it was almost in his guts!

 

Forcing itself far too deep making his vision fade as the huge meaty cock filled out his throat only to have her thrust him back forcing him off her mouth a bit with a meaty glurk!!

Filled the air as snippet! Of air fill his lungs before he was forced back onto  Glynda's inhumanely long and wicked bitch breaker making Glynda hmm and Jane squeal.

_Smack! GLURK!_

"Good pig your cries fell great on my cock!"

Raven said grunting with exertion as her balls whapped! Against Jaune's face, as she plowed her cock into the fuck toy's still virginal throat making her moan as her walls milked her cock like a trained slut as Jaune cried as the futas fucked him, one cocks breaking his ass the other choking his mouth for well over half an hour as-

_"MPGLLHR!"_

"He came! He actually came from being raped! Fuckign pathetic!"

Raven sneered as Jaune's cock fired into the air painting Glynda blouse with white discharge as his body shuddered.

 "He got it on my blouse!"

Glynda smirked as hot male cum splattered on her blouse as Raven laughed out loud.

"Nice look Glynda, it suits you!"

_Smack! Hwack!_

Grand slapped Jaune's still firing cock making an extra burst of cum fire out as the boy writhed trapped between two meaty cocks that refused to stop raping him.

 

"Male!"

Glynda yelled her eyes full of hellfire as-

"AH!"

Bot futa moaned in unison as their cocks convulsed their dicks shuddering as their balls tense,d throbbed and fired.

Jaune thought he was going to die.

Jaune screamed into Raven's cock as he felt his ass and mouth torn apart. Glynda's cock was already barely possible and incredibly painful width firing in Jaune ass. Het let molten magma fill his guts!

Glynds moaned out loud as her and Raven's cock throbbed and fired filling his already stuffed guts with even more futa cum!

All the of them came at once as Jaune howled. The cum did not want to give up! Jaune felt the twin futa cum for over two minutes that felt like hours as his guts were painfully pumped up with girl cum Finally bloating his guts to pregnant like proportions as the twin futas pulled out of his tortured holes with rough wet smacks!

As soon as Glynda and Raven freed from the twin holes of Jaune's ass and mouth that fought the futa for every inch of cock milking the milfs tooth and nail, greedily sucking in every inch of their bitch breakers as Jaune magnet.

A literal wet waterfall of cum came out from his absolutely ruined holes, pouring out in twin white geysers and staining the once bright red couch white, as boiling bubbling futa cume flowed from his holes as his body began to glow blue.

_"Fascinating_ a healing semblance? I am impressed Mister Ar-

"I mean you _man whore!"_

Glynda said correcting herself as Jaune was far too out of it to ha the slip up that would have sent waves down his spine.

"Healing? That explains it! I knew his mouth as too tight for too long! Hell, even Vernal could not keep up her tightness after two fucking! That makes you a keeper!"

Ravne said as Juane moaned his body shaking and confused as his cock spew out another uses a strand of boy cum making Raven blanch. The futa milf got up form the ruined couch going back to the cooler returning with a slim shake of her hips her massive cock still rock hard and leak thick goblet of precum as she sighed.

"Sorry kid only _one_ blonde gets to cum on me and he ain't around anymore so tough!"

Raven said as she attached a rim rubber ting to the base of Jaune's cock. The boy screamed as the hard cock ring was securely attached to his cock resting just above his balls.

"A cock ring? Won't that hurt him?"

Glynda asked a coy smile in her smug lips as Raven shrugged.

"Don't care now let me have that ass!"

Raven said taking Jaune bending him over the couch before jamming her cock straight into his ass, stopping only when her hips smacked! Into his as her massive balls whacked into his own.  Making Jaune moan as Raven hissed as Jaunes Tinsley hot and tight inner walls gripped onto her cock for dear life.

Forming a fleshy vice on her fuck stick as Ravne grunted."Fuck you are a regular cock slut you know that!?"

Raven grunted as she pulled half her cock out of Jaune's ass before slamming it back in making him moan out loud as his own cock struggled in its tight ring as Raven began to fuck him doggy style over the couch. Smack! Smack!

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Ravne began to breed the human boy as Jaune night had just begun...

The two futas showed Jaune no mercy. Bending him over every piece of furniture of the small VIP room. Their cocks plunging into his still virgin tight holes like meat augers filled the room with harsh wet smacks! Of flesh on flesh. Both Raven and Glynda passed him around like a fuck doll. FIlling both of his gold with spots after shot of futa cum.

The futas came relentlessly as Jaune's vicious inner walls milking them of all their cream, causing the futa to maon out loud as their own cock were busy pumping like firehouses as Jaunes own orgasm was reduced to two excoriations. As cumming with a cock ring on made Jaunehow as he felt like his dick was going to be cut off as it shot its load making him cry in pain.

After what seemed like an eternity it ended with both futa finished hollowing out his twin holes. Doing their best to make Jaune relished his new pussies.

Only to have Glynda bounce him on her ass. Making low wet clapping! Sounds to fill the air as she bounced Jaune on her dick making the boy see stars as his prostate was crushed, as twin meaty futa coco became lodged into the deepest part of his ass before a howled left his mouth as Raven slammed her cock deep into his ass.

 

Right as Glynda was fucking him on her own hips, the twin futa double stuffing his ass filling it with more cock that humanly possible making another tortured muffle screams filled the air along with the harsh wet clapping! Sound of his prostate being annihilated hellishly as both futa alternated between their  brutal thrusts filling him with as much cock as possible clapping his ass cheeks and making him howl with pain and pleasure alike as his own cock throbbed in agony desperate for release, his cock head purple like lavender and his balls blue that his eyes as both futas fucked him like the slut he was soon becoming.

_Smack! Smack!_

Before both futa dicks broke his prostate making one last mind breaking orgasm tear from his cock as  Jaune passed out from exhaustion.

When he came to he was on his back with Ravne sitting on his bloat cum fill gut making him cry tears of pain and humiliation alike.

"Hey, there cutie look who's got a booty?"

Raven pulled as Jaune moaned in pain.

Raven asked smirking before touching Jaunes painfully purple cock, the boy shook like a live wire as Raven smirked.

"Tell me whore do you have a girl waiting for you in Beacon? You are a hunter in training your aura and physique says as much so tell me stud you got a little lady waiting for you?"

Raven asked as Jaune nodded weakly his body to bruised and battered to move as she smirked.

"Tell me are you saving your last pathetic virginity for  your special flower?"

Ravne asked as Jaune nodded wanting nothing more than too-

"Well then I'll have to steal that too, I took your mouth might as well go all the way right?"

Raven said as Jaune cocked his head not sure what his rapist was talking about as-

"GLLRR!"

"That's the spot! Right there!"

Raven said as she slammed her dripping pussy right down onto Jaune's hard cock! The boy's struggle came back as if a second wind filled him as he began bucking.

_"NO! NO! NO! I'm  keeping that for Ruby!"_

Jaune thought as Raven's hot slick electric pussy enveloped him. Taking all of his cock and all into her inner sex as she moaned.

"Good cock slut! Even if your new pussies, I will definitely take you for a ride!" Raven said as she gripped Jaunes shoulders allowing herself to get a power stance as she began to bounce.

For the next five minutes, Ravne moned her hot slick pussy devouring Jaunes dick filling the room with wet smack! Smacks!

The sound of files of flesh filled the air as Raven bounced on his cock.

_Smack! Smack!_

Raven bounced on Jaune's lap ignoring his pained cries and desperate struggles for freedom as she enjoyed how his cock ring filled her out.

"Got to say slut!"

_Smack! Smack!_

"You got a pretty good cock for a man whore!"

_Smack! Smack!_

"I mean I know the club brochure said you were trained for anal and oral or man! Do you come with the full package! I mean let's be real."

_Smack! Smack!_

"You are not the widest cock I've ever had or the longest, nowhere close!"

_Smack! Smack!_

"I mean you have an ok cock for a male. Worse than my ex-husbands by far but better than most! I mean come on! You are  a male don't feel too bad!"

Raven said making Jaune feel every inch of his inadequacy as her pussy gripped and latched onto his cock making her orgasm and again as-

"MGLLL!"

Jaune said white, his cock throbbed, as he screamed in pain, his dick pulsed and threatened to be cut off as he came. His cock popped! FIlling Raven up as she gasped and her-

FWACK!

Jaune almost vomited a large thick gooey glob of futa cum hit his face as Glynda jerked her fact cock by him filling his face with her cream.

Making Jaune want to wretch as-

"Oh my slut, you just lost your last virginity! You lost your oh so precious first time not to the girl you love but to some random rapist? You must feel good so good!"

Raven cooed, gritting her teeth releasing her cunt form Jaune's cock with a  wet plop! Exposing Jaune's toured purple cock walking up to him and bending over.

"See that slut? All that cume belonged to you! Now it's in me and not your oh so precious girlfriend, really! You claim to be her lover when you cum inside another? Cheater!"

Ravne laughed walking behind and embarrassed sobbing Jaune as-

"AHH!"

"Don't mind if I do."

Glynda said impaling herself on _her_ nephews cock the futa dean riding him like a stallion-making Juane cry out as the night went on...

When they finally finished with Jaune both futa were pregnant, Jaune looked like his stomach was fit to burst!

Cum fell from his ass like a steady stream and tears left his eyes.

"Good fuck slut. I hope you can become a hunter or something. Don't worry about us! We know what your ass feels like so we'll come back to Beacon whenever we want a cheap fuck k?"

Raven said as she chuckled darkly as bot futa left a stuffed, crying and exhausted Jaune to his fate.

* * *

 

 

Jaune didn't know how long it was until someone found him.

_"Vomit boy!?_ What happened to you!?"

"Yang!?"

Jaune thought as he saw her! His blond angel come to save him! Yang! The actual firecracker sun dragon of beacon stood in the door a horrified look on her face as she slid to Jaune.

"Jaune!? Jaune!? What happened are you ok!?"

Yang asked worry in her voice as she slid to Jaune naked cum crusted form yanking off his ring gag making the boy gag.

"Yang! I! I!"

Jaune didn’t know what to do where to begin so he just sobbed into her shoulder.

_"There, there_ let it all out. It's ok Mamma's got you. Mamma got her man."

Yang said her voice taking on an off-kilter tone as her eyes began to darken.

"Yang!"

"Yes, baby? Tell mama Yang your problems."

She said rubbing Jaunes short blonde locks like a baby as-

"Yang Ruby! I need to talk to Ruby!"

"Ruby? You want to talk to her?"

Yang asked a warning tone in her voice as fire came from her eyes.

"Why? Why do you want to talk to Ruby!?"

Yang asked her grip on Jaune's shoulders became bone-crunching tight as Juane yelped in pain.

"She's my girlfriend Yang! I love her-

Jaune screamed.

A terrified agony filled scream left Jaune's mouth as Yang stamped him. She stood up and with one smooth motion bringing her foot down right on his bloated stomach. Causing Jaune to howl in agony as cum exploded. His mouth and ass burst!

Filling the room with hot cum as  Yang stomped his gut filling the room with his overflow making Jaune hows.

"Yang?! Why did you do that!?"

Jaune sobbed fresh tear coming from his eyes along with humiliation from the sheer amount of cum he had inside of him and-

"I do everything! I try! And I try to make you happy but you don't notice me!"

Yang howled her eyes bright red as Jaune _quaked._

"Yang!? What are you talking about!?"

"I'm done waiting Jaune! I love you way for than fucking Ruby! And if you won't admit it I will show you!"

Yang yelled as she tore off her shorts showing her pantieless dropping cunt that flowed with love juice.

"Yang!? What are you-

"Shut up and get ready!"

Yang as slammed her cunt down onto Jaunes' cock making him howl.

"Yang! Please! Stop!"

Jaune cried as Yang's infernal cunt envelop his sick crushing his battered cock as Yang grimaced in the loss of her virginity before growling.

"No more waiting you belong to me and if I have to get a damn kid for you to know then so be it!"

Yang said as she lifted up her powerful hips slicing them up and down Jaune's battled dick as she began to smack!

Her wide child-bearing hips crashed down onto Jaune making him moan.

_Smack! Smack!_

"You fell that Jauney boy!? Fell my cunt gripping your cock!? That's what a real woman's cunt feels like!"

Smack! Smack!

Yang rode Jaune hard bucking like a bronco rising and falling on his cock as Jaune moned,.

"Yang, please stop! I love Ruby-

Smack!

Yang slapped him making him howl in pain.

"Stop saying her name! I'm the only girl for you! You are mine!"

Yang yelled as she began grinding his dick.

Juane was helpless to resist the burning cunt of his rapist Yang's hips were too powerful, his aura locked behind the cuffs and his body beaten and bruised.

Yang fucked him like piel driver her impossibly searing hot cunt breaking and crushing his cock. Making her own cunt climax spasm time after time as-

"AHH!"

Jaune scored as he cocks fired again his dick flashed blue as his cum fired into Yan's virgin womb! Filled with rope after rope of thick virile Arc seed guaranteeing a pregnancy.

 

"Fuck! fill me up! I'm going to be your _wife_ Jaune! Not Ruby! Not Pyrrha! _Me!"_

The girl said hearts in her yes as Jaune felt his will break as  Yang just kept riding him ignoring his cries for mercy or his pained cock as he fell back and sobbed...

"Good work Jaune. I know this was a bit rough but I'm glad we reached an _understanding_

A very pregnant Yang said as she leaned over making Jaune gasped as she took off his cock ring. Freeing his now bruised banana cock from its confines making Jaune shudder.

 

"Go fuck yourself."

"After you! You knocked me up, _daddy!_ And since you want to play hard ball. You are going to get a _lot_ more cock in your ass ok?"

Yang hissed in his ear making Jaune squeal before she tossed a wad of dried up cum stained bills in his face.

 

"Here's a tip _don't_ spend it all in one place or do I don't care. Tell anyone about this and I post in online and all of the Remnant will see you getting raped K?"

Yang asked before she sashayed out of the room after giving out one last bye _daddy!_ One last time as she left Jaune to weep on the floor as he picked up his scroll.

_"Ruby..."_

 


End file.
